Radioactive
by BelleNamikaze
Summary: Real World! Sasuke isn't your average High school Senior. Rated M for language & future lemon!
1. Chapter 1

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..10"

"You skipped one, idiot."

"My bad, let's start over."

He stopped slamming the weights onto the floor. "Really?"

"Don't be a pussy. Grab 'em."

"I'm just about ready to knock your ass back to elementary, learn to fucking count, blonde."

The raven haired teen picked the dumbbells up once more and took another go at it.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..-"

"Hey guys!"

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled and dropped them back to the floor, "Fuckin', Kiba!" He yelled and the tall brunette smirked.

"Easy on the roid rage, Uchiha!"

"Alright! Come to party?!"

"Nahh, Uzumaki. Came to pump some infront of you two, ya' know, show ya' how it's done."

"Hn. You gonna' stand there and tell us about it or put your money where it hurts?"

"You're pretty impatient for an Uchiha."

Naruto sat back and watched the two, silently waiting his turn.

"Dobe, get me some Rade."

"Color?"

"Red."

"You, Kiba?"

"Blue."

He trotted to the kitchen and pulled two Gatorades out of the fridge, "Hmmm, I guess I'll get some water.."

"Dobe, hurry the fuck up!"

"Piss off, sasuke! I'll take all the time I need!" Naruto laughed and trotted back to the designated workout room, "Here." He passed them out and sat back down on the bench.

"You guys hear about that party? Ino's house?"

"I heard. It'll be pretty sick, I think." Naruto piped up, "You going Sasuke?"

"Probably not."

"Why, Uchiha? Ya' know Ino'll be lookin' for ya."

Sasuke just shook his head and took a drink, "She's crazy."

"For youuu." Kiba remarked.

"Hn."

The rest of the workout was filled with silence driving Naruto and Kiba away, leaving Sasuke alone.

* * *

Kakashi came home late that night and found Sasuke asleep on the couch with an empty bottle of vodka in hand. "jeezz, kid." He took off his work boots and gently slid the bottle of vodka from his hand. "Enough is enough kid, you just can't stop.."

He tossed out the empty bottle and proceeded to the shower not thinking anymore of it. Sure it was illegal for an eighteen year old boy to consume alcohol, but it wasn't like anyone knew about it except for kakashi.. Plus Sasuke wasn't any normal high school senior. He had his problems and because of said problems Kakashi turned a blind eye to certain things. The kid had to do something to stay busy. As his legal gaurdian he was intitled to Sasuke's well being; mentally and physically. Wasn't really a hard job for him. Sasuke liked to workout and play sports, so Kakashi let him have his own weight room. Sasuke also had problems sleeping at night, so he was allowed to drink until he passed out (as long as he wasn't driving).

Those two things were all Sasuke really asked for. He had a job at some store called "Champs" and he paid for his own car insurance and whatever else he wanted. So far he'd been responsible and hadn't wrecked anything and Kakashi had no problem with it.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke pulled himself off the couch and into the shower. He had one hell of a hang over and didn't feel like going to school at all. Normally he wouldn't bother going, but he'd promised Kakashi he would try to go 'til the end of April.

7:35 am came along and Sasuke was jumping into his black, classic 1967 Camaro knowing he was gonna' be late.  
-

Time drug by after he arrived to his class and he, somehow, found himself daydreaming about a certain pinkette. She sat across the room from him just biting on the end of her pen. Though it was obvious she showed no interest in Sasuke, he couldn't help but find himself attracted to her. She was petite, had large green eyes, thick hips, and long wavy (almost curly) red-ish looking hair.

Her lips parted slightly showing her pearly white teeth biting down on the pen. It was enough to drive Sasuke, or any man, insane.

"I will be assigning partners for your next project. To ease the strain on your poor little minds..So, Sasuke-"

"Huh?"

Iruka arched a thin brown brow, "Yes, um. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're sitting there with your mouth open."

Sasuke jerked his jaw shut not even noticing, "Shut up."

Mr. Umino looked at him and then looked at the petite pinkette in the corner, "I'm assigning partners. Pay attention, Sasuke. You're with Miss Haruno. This project is due next week."

"Yeah, gotcha'."

He proceeded to assign partners and after class Sasuke walked over to her desk, "So how are we gonna do this?"

"Umm, well I could meet you at the library or something."

"Nah, no good. My house or yours?"

"Yours."

"Tonight?"

"I don't have a ride-"

"I'll pick you up, be ready by 5."

She nodded slowly as if trying to process what just happened. Did she just agree to a date? or a study session?


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Sasuke drove around town wondering why the fuck he didn't ask her where she lived. Because picking her up at five from some unknown address made a lot of fucking sense. "Shit.." He really didn't want her to think he stood her up, but for god sakes he'd been driving around for 2 hours!  
"This is fucking ridiculous.." He turned up the radio and circled around some random block twice before catching a glimpse of familiar red-like hair. A sharp U turn was made and he pulled up beside her rolling down the window, "Hey, need a ride?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't at the house. How long did you wait."

"Ehhhh not long."

"Oh, it's seven already. Do we have enough time?"

"You have a curfew?"

"No, not really.."

"Yeah we got time."

She sat her bag in the backseat and buckled up nervously. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just not sure how good you can drive.."

He laughed out loud,"Ehh, chill I won't hurt ya'."

The silence grew between them quickly, Sasuke never was much of a talker...especially with women. "How long you been driving?"

"Since I was 16."

"Oh... how old are you now?"

"18."

"Oh.."

He glanced over at her as if to appreciate her attempt at conversation, "How old are you?"

"17."

"So what were you doing walking, it's almost dark."

"Well, I don't drive and.. I was clearing my head some."

"That's dangerous."

She smiled at him slightly, "Sorry I wasn't home."

"It's fine."

"I never realized you lived so far away from town. I can give you gas money."

"Nah, it's cool I got it." He smiled and pulled into his driveway. "Kakashi isn't home yet so the place is probably a mess, watch your step."

Like a real gentleman he opened her car door, helped her out, and lead her up to the house. "Kakashi? is that your dad?"

He unlocked the door and flipped the light on, "No, just my gaurdian or whatever."

"Oh.."

"Kitchen is that way if you hungry, Bathroom is down the hall across from my room, beer is in the fridge."

"O-oh, um thank you."

She smiled and snuck off to the bathroom while he went to his room. Upon arrival he'd realized that his bedroom was a death trap. Defineitley not what he wanted her to see, so he quickly started tossing stuff under the bed.

Hearing her footsteps her walked out of the room and into the halway where she was. Her hand was on the door of his weight room and she was peaking in.  
"We could do our project in there." He said leaning against the wall watching her jump and jerk around, "If you want."

"U-um no, i was just looking.. sorry.."

"You're fine.." He walked over, pushed the door open, and flipped the light on.

"You do all of this?"

"Yeah."

"oh.. how much?"

"Sometimes twice a day, three hours at a time. When I'm not at school I'm in here all day."

"Oh, I mean how much can you lift." With his hands in his pockets he turned giving her a smirk.

"I max out at 350 pounds."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Do it."

"Now?"

"Yes."

He pulled his shirt off and throwed it over to her, "Hold this."

"Why not leave it on?"

"I don't want to rip a 60 dollar shirt."

"Oh.. rip?"

He laid down on the bench press and lifted the bar slowly off the rack. She tensed, slightly afraid he'd drop it. After watching him a few minutes she walked over and helped him put it onto the rack. "Wow, respect." She said and smiled.

"Ready to work on that assignment?"

"U-um yeah.. here." He took the shirt and slid it on, "Thanks."

By the time 11:30 came around they had half of the project complete, "Wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.."

"You thought this would be hard?" He asked running a hand through his hair, "Since when is reproduction so hard to understand and write about?"

"I'm just worried about the demonstration we have to present as part of the project."

"Demonstration? How the fuck do you demonstrate how the reproduction system works?"

"I don't know, but if we don't have a good one we may as well not do this. That's most of our grade, we'll fail."

He groaned and sat beside her, "Fuck."

"We should stop for tonight, you look tired.."

"Yeah, you hungry?"

"A little.."

"Lets go, We can swing by and pick something up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter guys! Caught up in some college bullshit, I'll update my other stories as soon as possible! - Thanks, Belle 3**

* * *

Sakura waltzed into her house holding a 'Chiruzen Steak House' take out bag and a root beer. Her father, who was very displeased, leaned on the kitchen counter. She could smell the alcohol on his breath from across the room..

"You go out on a date without tellin' me?"

"Wasn't a date.. We were working on a project.."

"So he took you out to eat? I ain't stupid, stop whorin' around."

"I would never! He wanted to go eat!"

"So he brings you back at 1am?!"

"We only left because the restaurant was about to close!"

"So you wanted to stay out with him?"

"Yes. actually I did. I was with him for 6 hours and he treated me better than you have my whole life, jerk!"

"How old is he?"

"18."

"Who are his parents?"

"I-..I don't know, what's it matter?"

"You didn't meet them?"

"No.. they weren't home-"

"So you were alone with an 18 year old boy for 6 hours and you expect me to believe you did nothing?!"

"We worked on our assignment!"

Her father brought his hand down on her cheek hard enough to knock her down. "It won't happen again, you're not seeing him!"

"I have to! It's for an assignment, I'll fail the class!"

"Yeah, get your ass to your bedroom before I tear you a new one!"

She headed his warning and ran to her room and locked her door. He was quite the rowdy drunk and it was dangerous to be in the same room with him.

* * *

Sasuke pulled back in his driveway at 2am and noticed Kakashi sitting on the front porch smoking a cigarette. He knew Kakashi was waiting up for him,  
that's the only time he ever smoked. As soon as Sasuke got up on the porch Kakashi put out his cigarette and stood looking at him.

"You alright, Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"You drink any?"

"Not yet, why?"

"I just figured you went out to a party or somethin', you usually leave a note. Guess I was kinda' worried."

"Oh.." The two stepped inside the house, "You weren't partyin' so, why were you out so late?"

"I took Sakura home."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah." Kakashi watched him take his shoes off and hang his keys by the door, "She your girlfriend?"

"No, just my friend. We were working on an assignment for Anatomy class."

"You two were here alone?" Kakashi arched a silver eyebrow, "How long?"

"Since 7-ish I guess, why?" Sasuke prodded as if to make sure having her there didn't bother him.

"Just asking. So, Anatomy?"

"Yeah, some reproductive essay thing we're doing."

"You're doing an essay for school?"

"Umm.. yeah?"

"She must be pretty."  
"W-what?"

Kakashi chuckled and walked off to the living room, "She's got you doing school work, she must be a pretty girl."

Sasuke caught on quickly and just smiled and shook his head. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed him a beer before he trotted off to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke drug his ass to school the next day with a hang over. He slept through class and only woke when someone lightly tapped on his desk.

"Sasuke.. u-umm you awake?"

He rose up some and stretched,"Yeah, I guess so.."

"The bell rang.. u-umm.. how are we going to work on the project today?"

"O-oh, uhh how ever you want. We can go to your place?"

"Umm, no that won't work.."

"Then my place it is.." He stopped suddenly and looked around, "We can ditch now if you want.." He whispered.

"But, what about your parents?"

"I told ya' I don't have any, I live with Kakashi and he doesn't give a damn."

"O-okay."

He stood up and handed her the keys to his car before he leaned in and hovered his lips above her ear, "Go sit out in the car, I'll be there in about 5 minutes.."

She nodded and walked down the hallway and out the doors. Of course she made sure no one was looking!

Ten minutes passed and Sasuke slid into the drivers seat, "Sorry it took so long.."

"I-it's okay."

"What's the matter? You never skipped before?"

"No I haven't.."

He turned the key and pulled out, "You do this often?"

"Yeah, I do it quite a bit.."

She rolled her eyes and buckled up, "Still no trust me?"

"Takes a lot more than that for me to trust someone.."

He gassed it and hit 80 in a 65 range and she gripped the door handle, "S-sasuke..!"

"Calm down, I got it!"

"No, no you don't! Pull over!"

Sasuke laughed and sped up to 95. "Sasuke! Pull over now!"

He sighed and pulled over on the side of the four lane, "Chill out, I know what I'm doing.." He said, slightly amused.

She seemed to be slightly flustered and hyperventilating. "I-i don't drive because I h-hate cars.." The smile faded from his face and he turned the car off. "Why do you hate them?"

"I just d-do."

"Alright, Listen, calm down and breath.." She had her gaze focused on the dash when Sasuke slid his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "I'm not gonna' hurt you. I'll admit I can get a little wild, but I wouldn't do anything completely stupid."

She stared at him for a few moments, then sighed, "You're right.. I'm sorry.. I just freak out, I'm really sorry.. god this is embarrassing.."

Sakura tried to pull her face away from him hand but he wouldn't have it. She smiled and leaned into his hand slightly, almost trusting him. His grip tightened around her chin and he leaned in, "What is on your face?"

"What?" She pulled back puzzled.

"Your face, did you wipe ink on it or something?" He grabbed her hand as if to see any ink remnants, "You have a dark spot on your cheek."

Sakura placed her hand over her face realizing what he was talking about, "Oh, uh yeah! I was using a pen earlier. Lets get going."

Sasuke didn't think much of it and went on until they made it to his place. "I'm thinking pizza, wanna order pizza?"

"Sure."

Once in the house Sakura trotted to the bathroom and applied a tad bit of make up to her bruised cheek bone. Unfortunately she didn't shut the bathroom door, so when Sasuke asked what she was doing she nearly passed out, "You scared me!"

"Sorry! Who'd you expect? And what are you doing?"

"Um, just touching up. Why?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I will never understand women.. I ordered the pizza, it'll be here in like 20. You want a beer?"

"No thanks, I'm good." She smiled walked past him and into the living room, "Any ideas for the project?"

"Nah, not really."

"I take it you worked out all night, that's why you seem so tired?"

"No, actually I have a hang over."

"Oh."

"Yeah, ehh do you think you could chill for a few hours.. I really need to get a work out in.."

"Yeah go ahead.."

"You need anything just grab it, I'll leave the door open.."

"I'll be fine go ahead."

he nodded and went to his designated workout room. Before long she saw his shirt fly out the door and into the halway floor along with his shoes. This, of course, made her smile and she peeked in to see what he was doing after about 15 minutes. "How are you doing?"

"Alright I guess."

"Oh, you look.. all ..sweaty.."

He howled in laughter, "Really now?"

She blushed, "Shut up."

"What's the matter?"

He stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. She looked down to the floor and blushed a deeper red, "Nothing, umm I think the pizza is here."  
She said when someone knocked at the door lightly. "Bout damn time."

Sasuke walked to the door and brought back a large supreme pizza, "I'm fucking starving, grab me a beer?"

Sakura nodded slightly and brought him a beer, "Here." He smiled and gently took it realizing the cap was popped and arched a brow, "I went ahead and opened it for you."

"Thanks doll. That's real sweet of ya'. Wanna sip?"

"U-um no thanks.."

"You already took one didn't ya?"

"Maybe.."

* * *

5pm came sooner than expected and the two decided to take a break from their assignment. Sasuke plopped down on his bed and she sat at the edge, "So, this is your room.."

"Yup.

"It's nice.."

"It's messy."

His hand slipped over to the night stand and grabbed the remote to the stereo. "Waya' wanna hear?"

"Doesn't matter.." She shrugged and he flipped it on almost full blast.

**"I hate feeling like this I'm so tired of trying to fight this,**  
**I'm asleep and all I dream of,**  
**is waking to you.**

**Tell me that you will listen.**  
**Your touch is what I'm missin'**  
**And the more I hide I realize,**  
**I'm slowly losing you.**

**Comatose.**  
**I'll never wake up without an overdose,**  
**of you."**

Sakura reached over and paused it making him give her a look. "Why?"

"Because, that song is sad."

"No it's not." He smiled some and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's not sad at all..." She blushed and placed a hand on his shoulder as he laid her down beneath him. He sighed and propped himself up on his elbows just to play with her hair. "Sasuke.."

"What?Sa KU ra?"

She giggled and he placed a small kiss on her pink lips. Unfortunately, a knock on the open door prevented any further action, "Sasuke, you gonna be out late tonight?"

"ehh, I might. Why you home so early?"

"Things were slow today, and I didn't feel good so.."

"Oh." Kakashi's gaze averted to the petite form that layed just beneath Sasuke, "You must be the girl that has him doing his school work."

Sasuke laughed and got up. "Shut up, Hatake."

"Alright, alright. sorry.. I'll leave."


	5. Chapter 5

That morning Sakura woke up as sore as she could possibly be. Her father didn't take to kindly to her late arrival the evening before. He always acted like he had a set of rules when he was drunk, and sometimes Sakura thought it was the father he wished he could be when sober.

There was no way she was going to school that day. The principal and counselors who would bitch about her attendance could take a long walk off a short pier or just simply kiss her ass.

Her father wasn't home for some odd reason, she assumed he was out and about on the town and wouldn't return until late that evening. Thank god.

* * *

Sasuke sat in class with his eyes glued to the door. She was never late, and rarely missed. Maybe she was sick? She looked fine last night..  
Family problems maybe? Hope not.

"Sasuke, are you paying attention?"

"Ah, not really. What were you saying?"

"I was saying, I extended the due date for your project, I have to leave that week."

"Oh."

"Make sure you tell Sakura."

"I'll let her know.."

"Where is she? It's not like her to miss."

Sasuke stood up and grabbed his jacket, "I'm about to go find out."

"You're leaving?"

"Yup."

Iruka watched him leave and shrugged before continuing with his lecture.

* * *

After she showered, Sakura walked to the living room and flopped down on the couch. It wasn't hard to doze off at all. A noise rang throughout her house, just barely waking her up. She picked her small red cell phone up and dropped it. "Jesus.." Sakura rose up in fear that she broke her small dinosaur of a phone and to go see who was now at the door. The entire way she was mumbling to herself, "Imgonnachangemynumbermynameandmyfuckingaddress."

The door gracefully swung open and light flooded into the kitchen. She had to squint away the pain until she could see the outline of a tall, broad figure. Definitely wasn't her dad, he wasn't that tall.

A hand slid up her neck and cupped her cheek. Sakura knew then it was Sasuke. She'd gotten used to the feel of his hands already and the smell of his cologne. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch almost lovingly.

"Looks like you've been through a rough patch."

She smiled at hearing his voice, "Why do you say that?"

He swiftly made his way in and closed the door behind him, "You looked in the mirror today?"

"No, I try to avoid those as much as possible."

He looked around and found a light switch, "So you gonna explain this one?"

"Why I'm not at school?"

Sasuke leaned against the counter and folder his arms over his chest, "Well yeah, but lets start with that gorgeous shiner you're sportin'."

She froze for just a moment before cupping her own face , "Oh.." Her response was almost a sigh. "Do you have to ask?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"Leave?"

"Yeah, we could go eat.. or go to the house.."

"Sure, let me get out of my pj's.."

Sasuke spent 15 minutes rattling his keys to pass the time. When she came out she had a whole new layer of make up and some wonderful Japanese cherry blossom perfume on.  
Her hair was adorned by a little crystal flower, and her Vera Bradley back was tucked snugly under her arm.

"Well.. You clean up nice." He teased her lightly and ushered her out to the car.

"No one has ever managed to get me up, ready, and out of the house that quickly in my ENTIRE life. You should be proud of yourself right now."

"Oh god you have no idea." He said while backing out of her driveway.

The atmosphere calmed around them and soon she was asleep. It didn't take long to get to his house so it wasn't much of a nap.

"Princess... Princesssss." Sasuke poked her side gently, but she didn't flinch or even make a noise for that matter. So, instead, he decided to carry her into the house and lay her on the couch. Kakashi was obviously home that day and hanging on the back porch. Sasuke figured it would be nice to step out and explain things to him rather than surprising him with their arrival.

* * *

**So college is a very ugly bitch. So much of my time is being consumed and I would love sooo very much to be able to update more and longer chapters! Finals are coming up soon though! This weekend I'll try to update as much as possible! I promise, I am so so sorry guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you left school to get her?"

"Yeah."

"Can she not have a sick day to just stay home, or are you that kind of boyfriend."

"She never misses.. and.."

"And? Are you her daddy?"

"No but.."

"But..? What is it you're not telling me Sasuke?"

"Her face.."

"Her face? That's a good reason."

"Will you just listen?! Damn I mean come on Kakashi!"

"I'm listenin'."

"I had a bad feeling so I went to check on her. I wasn't planning on picking her up, I was gonna go back to school.. but..her face."

"You keep saying 'her face'? What's wrong with her face!"

"Go look at it!"

Sasuke and Kakashi rarely argued, but when they did things were thrown and damage was normally done. Neither of them wanted that outcome in fear of scaring Sakura completely out of the house.

Reluctantly Kakashi agreed to look at her in hopes of justifying Sasuke's actions. Her make up made it hard to justify anything.

"I don't see anything wrong, Sasuke.."

"She has make up on.."

"Make her wash it off. I'm going to smoke a cigarette." Kakashi strolled out of the room with his pack of cigarettes in hand.  
Sasuke shook Sakura just enough to wake her up and make her sit up.

"I need you to go wipe all that make up off your face.."

"What?"

"You need to show Kakashi.."

"Show him?"

"Yeah, and you need to tell us what happened.."

"It was an accident."

"It better have been," He narrowed his eyes rather seriously, "I don't want to hear any excuses or any lies. Tell the truth and not some 'accident'  
story."

He watched her walk to the bathroom and then walked out to join Kakashi on the porch.

"So, she looks bad, huh?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't wanna' think about it." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Well maybe we shouldn't ask if your gonna act like that."

"Act like what?!"

"Sasuke I'm not physically able to hold you back today! No fighting anyone! Don't blow this out of proportion!"

"Never said I was going to fight anyone! God, quit bitchin' or I will!"

Sakura stopped in the doorway and looked at both of them.

"Sakura, come and sit so we can watch your boyfriend jump to conclusions and lose his mind." Kakashi patted the seat next him.

"Lose his mind?" She quietly sat beside him and looked up at Sasuke.

"Well? What happened?"

She sighed and began her long detailed explanation.

* * *

That evening Sakura was just about ready to go home. She was just waiting on Sasuke who was lifting weights.

"You almost done?"

"No, why?"

"Because... I have to go home.."

"No you're not."

She looked at him and arched a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Do you really want to go home?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Well no, but I can't ..stay the night here.."

"Why not?"

"You're..a ..guy... and I'm a girl.."

He nearly dropped with laughter then. "Yeah..I've noticed.." He was in a bad mood ever since he'd found out it was her dad hurting her.  
Right after their discussion on the porch Sasuke had locked himself in the weight room and turned music on full blast. It had only been and hour or so before he'd let Sakura in.

"So you're nervous about sharing a house with men?"

She bit her lip to hold back laughter, "No I'm nervous to share a house with one man and a teenage hormone crazed boy."

"That is your boyfriend."

"Right, 'BOYFRIEND' not 'Husband' so don't come at me like that."

Sasuke smirked and watched her walk out of the room. Kakashi was in the kitchen cleaning the counter tops. "Need help?"

"Sure, if you want. Don't want Sasuke to think I'm turning his girlfriend into my house cleaner."

"Who gives a damn what Sasuke thinks." She snarled and grabbed a rag and washed the table and counters off. Sasuke popped his head in the kitchen long enough to grab a Gatorade and run his mouth,"Did I mention you're sharing a bed with me?" Her face turned red and he smiled. Kakashi watched the two from the other side of the kitchen knowing very well what Sasuke was doing.

"And it's the weekend! God we can lay in bed all weekend!" He teased. Sakura's face rivaled her own hair color and she looked away from him. "What are you embarrassed about? Or are you nervous? After all I am just a hormone crazed teenage boy. What could I possibly do?"


End file.
